


Que Será, Será

by FantasySwap



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanish, but probably bad spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap
Summary: “I’d really love for you to talk Spanish to me. Dirty Spanish, I mean, in case that wasn’t clear.”





	Que Será, Será

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to call this revision and assure myself that I’m not going to fail Spanish but I’d be very disturbed if any of these phrases came up in the exam
> 
> Apologies in advance for the inevitably bad spanish, I tried my best :D

Diego has been courting Klaus for three whole weeks by the time he makes the request.

 

That’s what Diego thinks of it as - courting - because he really doesn’t know what else to call it. It’s not dating, because dating requires you to actually go on dates, and it’s not just fucking because they haven’t actually fucked yet. Klaus sleeps in Diego’s bed, winds himself around Diego’s body like a cat, all long legs and arched back and big, pretty eyes. They kiss sometimes, a lot, and hold hands under the dinner table.

 

So they’re courting. They haven’t talked about it, because it’s them and it’s _Klaus_ and of course they haven’t, but that suits Diego well enough. In his experience relationships only go downhill when you sit down to talk about them, and he’s sure half relationships with his adopted brother are even more bizarre.

 

Diego is standing at the kitchen counter when Klaus walks in dressed only in a pair of boxers and a silk robe, plonks himself in one of the kitchen chairs like this is his apartment and kicks his feet up on the table. He has a book in his hand but it’s too small to be the graphic novels he’s taken to reading, too big to be any of Diego’s notebooks. It almost looks like a dictionary, but that doesn’t make any sense. Why would Klaus choose to read a dictionary at - checks his phone - just gone ten in the morning?

 

“I want you to teach me something.” Klaus declares without hesitation, taking the mug of black coffee Diego holds out for him with a pleased smile. Diego pours his own mug and sets about making another batch because Klaus has apparently swapped a coke addiction for a caffeine addiction. It turns him into a little monster when it comes to actually sleeping; he’ll crawl over Diego all night, whisper things to people who Diego can’t see until the early hours. Still, Diego would much rather have Klaus overeager and excited than passed out dead in a ditch somewhere, so he enables it.

 

“Is it how to use a washing machine?” Diego looks up hopefully, blowing on his coffee delicately and hoping Klaus won’t tease him for it again. “Because if it is I’ve been waiting a long time for this. I’ve got a speech prepared and everything.”

 

“As sexy as handling your delicates would be,” Klaus shoots him a school boy smile: charming, innocent, angelic. “I’ll leave that to you. No, I want you to teach me Spanish.”

 

Diego blinks. “What? Why?”

 

It’s not like he doesn’t talk Spanish— he does. He mutters it under his breath when he’s thinking to himself particularly hard, curses in the language when he stubs his toe, which is strange because it’s not even his native language. He has no memories before the academy and Hargreeves only really imposed learning what he deemed ‘the basics’, but Diego learnt as soon as he had the autonomy to. He uses it now, he supposes, because it makes him feel like he’s reclaimed a little part of himself. His mother may not have been a part of his life but that doesn’t mean he has to give up his heritage.

 

“Sometimes you sleep talk.” Klaus shrugs. “Sometimes you yell in Spanish when you come. I want to know what you’re saying.” He’s being very blasé about it which Diego honestly appreciates, but it’s not hard to see the real reason behind this. Every week without fail Diego takes Klaus to his narcotics anonymous meetings and picks him up at three pm on the dot. Now, Klaus is learning his language.

 

Give and take, almost like a real relationship.

 

“Plus,” Klaus adds, toying with the belt of his robe playfully and dragging his feet up and down Diego’s ankle. “I’d really love for you to talk Spanish to me. Dirty Spanish, I mean, in case that wasn’t clear.”

 

Diego rolls his eyes but he can’t stop a slight blush from creeping up to his cheeks. Just because he and Klaus haven’t technically fucked yet doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to fuck Klaus; it just means that, like any good brother, he’s waiting for the trauma of time travel and drug addiction to age slightly before he puts his dick in him.

 

It definitely doesn’t mean that the way Klaus is looking at him now, all doe eyes and red pouty lips and the tease of a smooth, pale thigh in the slit down the middle of the robe, is getting him the slightest bit hard in his jogging bottoms. He shifts his gaze guilty and gulps down scalding coffee, wincing as it burns his tongue. The things he does for love.

 

“I’ve been learning.” Klaus continues when Diego doesn’t reply, apparently sensing he’s going to have to be the one to take initiative here. “Teaching myself, y’know? Just bits and bobs. The important things.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Diego asks doubtfully, raising an eyebrow. “Like what?”

 

Klaus brings his mug to his mouth and leaves it there, resting on his bottom lip in a gesture that really shouldn’t really be arousing but somehow is.

 

“Like… quiero tu pito? Dentro me? Am I saying that right, Di?” Diego almost fucking chokes on his coffee. Of all the things he had been expecting Klaus to say after declaring that he’s been teaching himself Spanish, that was not one of them, although in hindsight it really should have been.

 

“Klaus!” Diego exclaims, hoping the tips of his ears aren’t blushing too much. “You can’t just say stuff like that!”

 

“Shh, hush.” Klaus brushes his words off with an airy wave of his hand, eyes fluttering closed as his mouth parts slightly, lips damp with spit. “Don’t talk. I mean, do talk, but talk in Spanish. Please?”

 

And then Diego looks down and sees, very clearly, that Klaus is hard under the robe, cock tenting the fabric impressively even through his boxers. There’s a damp patch spreading slowly through the material where he must be leaking already and, shit, okay, Diego is hard but he’s not wet yet. Klaus must be absolutely desperate for it; he does feel a little bad that he’s put off sleeping together for so long - because three weeks is comparatively long for Klaus - but if it means Klaus will save his morning hard on specially for Diego then he’s not complaining.

 

“No puedes decir cosas como esas.” Diego repeats slower this time, conscious of Klaus’ beginner’s level. Maybe his brother isn’t even trying to focus on what he’s saying though, he realises: maybe he’s just listening to Diego’s voice, low and soft, and getting off on it. His hand slides over his bare thigh and settles over his cock, and he lets out a soft moan of relief.

 

“Can’t I?” Klaus breathes, biting his bottom lip as he strokes himself. Diego wants to touch himself desperately but that would feel wrong, somehow, like he’s using Klaus. He doesn’t ever want to be the person to use Klaus, after everything that he’s been through. “Tell me more. Qué quisieras hacer conmigo, si pudieras?"

 

“Are you sure you’ve only just started learning?” Diego queries, but when Klaus whines high pitched from the back of his throat and hunches forward in the chair, he loses all sass he might have had. The robe falls open, revealing Klaus’ baby smooth chest, shaved legs, all skin and bone and sex appeal. His hair tumbles around his face like a goddamn halo, curls in his eyes as he pants wet and open mouthed.

 

“Diego, _please_!” He moans, and there’s no way Diego could say no to that.

 

“Fuck, Klaus.” He mutters, his own hand creeping towards his cock despite himself. He’s about a light breeze away from coming in his pants like a teenager all over again. “Te quisiera hacer muchas cosas, Klaus. Primero te abriría." 

 

“Fuck yes.” Klaus hisses, his feet slipping off the table to land with a loud smack on the floor, and he braces the hand that isn’t touching his cock right now against Diego’s side; because Diego, apparently due to the laws of magnetism, has moved closer to Klaus almost by magic. “Don’t stop.”

 

“Get my fingers in you, spread you open. Bet you’re real pretty down there, sweetheart. I’d just need to get my fingers in you and you’d be begging for it, wouldn’t you?” Diego has no idea who the person inhabiting his body and dirty talking his brother is, but right now he doesn’t particularly care.

 

“Yeah,” Klaus nods emphatically. “Want you. Have done for ages. Even fucking taught myself a language just to get you.”

 

“Pero ya me tienes.” Diego murmurs, hand stroking once through Klaus’ hair, and that seems to be enough. He must have been really fucking horny this morning because he comes with his hand down his pants, fucking into his own fist with a breathless little moan that Diego knows he’ll be replaying in his mind over and over again for the next two weeks.

 

Klaus slumps into the chair, boneless and sated, and grins up at Diego with a dopey, post orgasmic smile.

 

“Not bad,” he says sagely. “For a first lesson. Pero lo que realmente quiero es asfixiarme en tu pito."

 

Diego comes in his pants. He doesn’t feel all that bad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> _I want your cock? Inside me?_
> 
> _You can’t say things like that._
> 
> _What would you do with me, if you could?_
> 
> _I would do so many things to you, Klaus. I’d open you up first._
> 
> _But you already have me._
> 
> _But what I really want is to choke on your cock._
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
